In golf, players first use wood and iron bars to hit the golf ball onto the green, and then commonly hit the golf ball toward the hole with a putter. A putted ball is affected by the smoothness of the green surface, soil moisture, grass mat thickness, grass species and so on. The golf ball typically also has a higher rolling speed on the green as compared to other portions of a golf course. Therefore, to smoothly put the golf ball into the hole as well as enjoying the play and winning the game, the putter must have better stability and higher fault tolerance to achieve precise ball control.
After testing the nine common putters sold in the market, it was found that the weight, the face technique and the hitting point of a putter head are working together to influence conversion rate. The inconsistency of the hitting point will result in different moving speed and moving distance. FIG. 1 is a schematic view of moving distance of a golf ball hit by a common type of golf putter. Referring to FIG. 1, under ideal situation, the middle section of hitting panel section hits a first golf ball 51, and then the first golf ball 51 moves a distance to reach a first stopping point 41. However, in the actual hitting, due to the performance of the player, if a second golf ball 52 or a third golf ball 53 is hit closer to either of the two sides of the hitting panel section 20 instead of a sweet point in a middle section, the second golf ball 52 or the third golf ball 53 changes in the moving direction and the moving distance compared with the first golf ball 51 and may eventually reach a second stopping point 42 or a third stopping point 43. Therefore, the fault tolerance is very small in the actual hitting.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a golf putter head with higher fault tolerance and stability and a golf putter with the head.